


Ceres

by NebulasPrime



Series: Request for a Nebula [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: After the Sequels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Some Magick Still Exist, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Serah Farron/Josh Maxwell
Series: Request for a Nebula [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367017
Kudos: 4





	Ceres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Serah sighed as she walked down the sidewalk of the streets. Passing many shops, businesses, a bakery or two, and maybe a café somewhere hidden in the masses. She was thinking about her past life in Cocoon, the struggles she had form it, and rebirth in this _new world_ from it. Along with the problems that came from remembering all of it. This reason was because her thoughts had gone to the interview that happened months ago. Aoede had decided to post that book of hers after all without Lightening interview. It was no longer about finding the answers to these memories but to bring forth a hope to those who remember. That things in the past might have been horrific with gods but a new hope and chance was given to them. Without the rule of gods over them. They were now free from such restrictions and it was up to them to decide what to do with their memories. Suggesting that this history shouldn’t be forgotten and that it should be lessons to teach to the next generation.

The book did bring problems to the world. Not like this modern world didn’t already have problems. Some starting cults, religions, groups, etc. to gods that should be forgotten. Things that shouldn’t be remembered. Serah couldn’t fault her premise though. On some level she agreed on the foresight because it could easily repeat once more. Especially when finding out that magick didn’t completely vanish in the creation of this world. Not that is should have in the first place. Magick wasn’t solely linked to the gods after all. Just merely a tool used by everyone and everything. Used even in the creation of the New World. Their Cerpiter. Though magick was not strong on this world like it was on Cocoon or on the previous planet they crashed on. Though it was getting even more powerful. All be it slowly through the years. There was enough of it to do great things with it though. Helping in many areas that ranged from mundane everyday life to delicate surgeries. This power also may have changed some things in the world none were used to. Such as Snow, her now ex fiancé, didn’t like when they had finally met up again.

When being reborn in the world, Serah body had changed into something that was unusual from what was the standard before. She became an amalgamation of female and male. She was still primarily female but the genital of a man. She wasn’t a hermaphrodite that were birth naturally in the world. Those were few and far between. Those from the other world, born into this and the numbers great, were called Futanari. Not everyone was born this way. Retaining their regular genders, they left the world with. Serah just happened to be few chosen to become a futanari. There were many theories as to why this happened. She believed this was nature and magick way to keep the human population up. Helping this balance of the world to remain stable without the intervention of gods.

Not that all the theories of this and memories mattered any more. They had their new world of Cerpiter and live their lives again. This should be a fresh start for everything. And she was just getting hers without Snow. They were still friends but no longer lovers. Not like she didn’t foresee this event ever happening. Having seen it since the time everyone found each other again. The interview from the Reporter had out last nail in the coffin in that part of her life. Serah sighed as she slowed to a stop on the sidewalk. Looking up to the crystal blue sky above her to see a plane streaking across. A chem trail following the mechanical wonder. Looking around soon after to see that she stopped in front of the city library. A placed she often visited to study this world history. Serah guessed there were some traits that could never leave her. And that was her love of history.

She decided to head inside to escape the blistering heat of the sun. Relief filled her soul when the cold air of the air conditioner hit her body. She went over to the history section in the far back of the two-story library. Planning to enjoy the time she had before having to work later this day. Maybe even have the chance to complete the book about the empire that use to rule over distant lands. Borders stretching over numerous nations before falling due many factors. Factors that were both controllable and uncontrollable. Serah started scouring the shelves for the thick tome once reaching the historical section. Going up and down until she spots the book on the shelf right above her. Reaching upwards for it until an unknown hand brush against hers. Jerking the appendage away ready to apologize to the person but those words were stuck in her throat when she recognizes who it was. A light blush dusting her cheeks as a sudden bout of butterflies hit the pit of her stomach.

It was Josh Maxwell. A man, another futa who also remembered his past, who she had met sometime shortly after finding this place on one of her many walks around the city. The both quickly became close during these multiple meets. Meetings that were a few years in the making. This friendship had developed into a crush on her side the more he got to know of him. Got to know the man he was before the fall of cocoon and what he was now. A healer then and a medic now. A white mage through and through.

“Hey love,” Josh states as he pulls the thick tome from bookcase. Quickly glancing at the title, ‘ _The Rise and Fall of the Empire of Ceres_ ,’ before handing it over to the slightly taller girl. A thank you was mumbled on under her breath. Placing the book in front of her face to hide her blushing face and embarrassment. Josh gave he a sly smile for he knew why she was blushing. He just loved teasing her when he had the chance. Even if it’s from innocent acts of just giving her a book or a simple word.

“Um…,” a cough to clear her throat before saying in a little more excited tone, “Hey, Josh! Long time no see. How’s everything been going?”

“The usual boring crap that usually been going on. Not like how it was before living in this world.”

“That is true,” she remarked as she moved away from the wall. Heading towards the front of the library for the comfortable leather chairs that stayed neared the computers. Josh following her with his own set of books. Taking note of the brilliant pink hair that was braided over her left shoulder. It was also so thick and memorizing to him since it was still so unusual to have that color naturally. Not without the help of dye. He quickly looks away when he spots her glancing back at him. A sly smile formed on her lips when she noticed. Loving how pink his cheeks had become.

“Hey, Josh,” she called to him. He hummed while turning back to her. They were now in the sitting area of the building. She placed the book down on the coffee table before quickly turning to the man. Hands now placed on her hips as she tilted towards with a small frown on her face before saying, “I think we been dancing around this for long enough. Josh, would you like to go to the Crystal Carnival this Saturday.”

He stared at her in confusion and shock. Letting the question sink in for a moment as the confused look shifted into a dumbfounded one. Mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he could answer, “Yes, I would like to go to the carnival with you.”

“Yes,” Serah yells as her frown turns into an overly large grin. Happy that she got her way in the end. She was truly done with all the teasing and jesting the both had been doing in the last few months. She grabs Josh and forced him sit in one of the plush leather chairs to finally get started on with their usual business. Slightly ignoring how this date could be change their future.

**Ȣ**

The day of that date had truly changed things around for the two of them. The date at the carnival was full of joy and brought about something they both had harbored in their hearts. It had brought about a happiness in their heart. A happiness that shined through the awkwardness and mishaps of the night. From the cotton candy getting stuck in Serah hair to Josh falling off the pier when the railing broke. Lucky enough he wasn’t hurt and was close enough to the beach to swim back. Soaking wet as his white t-shirt and jeans clung to his body. Showing off the lithe body underneath it all. Serah had bite her lips at the time to keep herself from voicing anything when noticed the flat stomach and how shapely his hips were compared to hers.

She was kind of jealous he was able to have those hips while she was stuck in this boyish like frame. Not she wasn’t feminine herself, but if Josh wanted to, he could pull off being a girl. Didn’t help he also had those perfect rosy, plump lips and that pixie cut hair cut that had been spiked. Framing his face with those soft brown locks. Making him appear even more feminine under the glow of the full moon. This jealous didn’t last for long when she was able to fully take everything in. Finding that she was loving the way he looked more and more. The curves, flat chest, his skinny frame… Serah had stopped herself then because an image had flashed a crossed her mind that made her take a step back. One she never thought would have crossed her mind.

The desire to see Josh underneath her as he was being fucked. Body coated in a thin layer of sweat while his mouth parted. Shallow pants and seeing small puffs of white dancing in the cold air of the night. Moonlight the only thing showing them their world. Hidden away from everyone and everything that may bring it crashing down. But that was a fantasy popping up in her head in the wrong time. Didn’t need that brief amount of lust becoming visible on their date even though there was a small amount hope the night would end that way. At least she was able to get a sight that was burned into her mind forever.

They were able to still enjoy the date even if they had to end it early. Jumping into the dark waters of the salty sea tends to do that. Though at the very end, when he was exited her car, she dared to something that was either brave or stupid. Maybe both if she thought about it later. She followed suit and went to his side. Getting a confused looked that shifted into one of shock when Serah wrapped an arm around his waist to have a hand placed on the arch of his back as the other latched onto the side of the head. Drawing him close and kissing him. It was both heated and tender. Serah felt his arms hook around her neck. The kiss broke briefly when pushed him against the car. Hands removing from their previous spots to grab at his butt. Desperate to him still and close as the kissing continued. Not that was problem for either of them in that moment. Josh somehow was able to wrap his slender legs around her waist. Both moaning loudly into the kiss when they ground their crotches together. Feeling their growing erections through the thin fabrics of their pants. Serah tighten her hold on the soft globs in her hands that made Josh break the kiss with a gasp and a shudder. Moaning soon after when the pink haired woman rutted into him.

“Inside…,” he gasped, “Now…”

Arms and legs releasing their hold and straightening his damp cloths a bit. Then taking one of her hands to drag her to the front door of his house. Consequences be damned in this moment. They been dancing around their feelings and lust for months now. To have it boil over to her kissing and rutting against another. Making him want more of that massive cock he felt through the faux jeans she wore. Taking his keys out of his pants pocket to shove the key into the lock. Fumbling a little before he opened the door and pulled her in. Slamming and locking it behind them before he started to take his shoes off. Serah quickly got a clue and started to tear off her clothes when spot him doing the same. A devious smile gracing her lips as she followed those bare wide hips down the hall of the flat. To his bedroom that not too far away from the living room they entered. Loving how his butt jiggled with nearly every step in the nearly dark house. Many rooms illuminated by the moonlight streaming in. She already feels pre-cum leak out of her cock from the adrenaline and excitement for what was about to happen.

Josh couldn’t completely open the door of the bedroom before he was set upon again by Serah. Kissing him as fiercely as the one they had outside. Josh groaned as he got into the previous position, he was in. Pelvises grinding against one another as Serah carried him to the bed. Enjoying how his plump ass felt between the fingers of her spread open hand. Tripping and falling onto the bed when knees hit the edge of it. Making them break the kiss and groan when they rubbed against one another. Pre-cum smearing on their stomachs. Serah released her hold on Josh to let her hands sink into the sheets. Drinking in how flush Josh had become in a short amount of time. Feeling his hands rubbing on her shoulders while legs were still linked around her waist. Serah couldn’t help but think of how perfect he looked underneath her with his smaller laying on his stomach as precum pooled on his stomach. This was a sight she could get used to seeing every day. To have this caring man in her arms.

This was an image Serah never saw with Snow. Even after all the events dealing with their old world; Serah could never conjure the images of waking up next to in the morning or a daily life. It was different with Josh though. The more she got to know him, the more her love grew, these images plagued her mind like a daydream. Now, she had the chance to make all come true in this moment. She dipped down to press her lips onto his neck, feeling his heartbeat on them, and started to kiss and nip at his heated skin. Traveling downwards to one of the erect nipples on his chest to gently take it between her teeth. Earning her a yelp when she tugged at it then letting it go. Quickly putting her mouth back on it to suckle as a hand went to another free nipple. Pinching and twisting it while he moaned. Hips grinding into hers in a desperate attempt of friction. Only getting shallow rubs against her stomach before he was forced back down. Sucking harder until something warm flooded her mouth. It sweet and unusual as the taste hit the tongue before it was swelled. It didn’t take much to figure out what it was. Josh was lactating due to the suckling. Not that she minded, no, she loved it. To know he could easily give this life-giving liquid for her to drink. Glancing over to her hand to see the other one was leaking all over it. Dribbling down until it reached the sheets. As much as she wanted to drink more, Serah stopped to continue downwards to the belly. Kissing the soft, flat flesh until reaching to her prize. Legs unhooking and hands letting her go as she got on her knees. Legs spread open wide as the lower half of them were on her shoulders.

Serah licked her lips at the sight of her prize. Cock still leaking, his balls heavy it covered his birthing cannel and hole twitching. Gripping the base of the penis to give the tentative lick to the tip. Tasting the salty tang of the precum. Humming at the flavor before engulfing the head and taking about half his cock into her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth as a hand went to the swollen sack. Playing and squeezing it in her fingers as she continued to suckle. Loving how easily his precum filled her mouth. How easily he was milked of both moans and semen. Until Josh couldn’t take it anymore. Bucking upwards to shove more of his dick into her mouth as a torrent of cum flowed out. Hands clutching the sheets as he gasped from the intense feeling. Forcing Serah to gag from the sudden deep throat and cum flowing down her throat, but she was able to take it all. Knowing that her throat was going to hurt in the morning. Something that was put on the back of her mind for the male caught in the middle of bliss on bed. Body flushed but still ready for more.

She grinned as she got him to roll over onto his belly to his back and those lovely globs she squeezed earlier. Hoping that he was going to like what she was about to do. Serah had only done it a few times with Snow and he said he hated every bit of it. No matter how much she got him cum at the time or how he secretly loved when she tongues fucked him. Eating him out like she was starving. Licking her lips, ignoring the look shot back when she tugged him back until he was bent over the bed and ass right in front of her face. Serah, one of the few times in her life, growled at the sight when those cheeks were spread open. That tight, little, pink star twitching to show that greedy hole waiting to be filled above the birth canal. One she will be happy to do so once he was finally prepped.

A gulp went down the throat before closing the distance between them. Giving it a lick then stick her tongue in. Darting in and out while paying attention close attention to the entrance. Josh gasped and groaned the wet feeling before something else joined it. A finger probed at the hole that was joined by another then a third. Stretching him out as they searched for something. A loud moan telling Serah that she had found it when after her knuckles had breach the sopping wet ring that was desperate to close. Taking her tongue out to raise up see him panting as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. Her fingers still playing with his ass and hitting that special bundle of nerves within.

A pleading whine came from Josh when she pulled them out. Serah smirked for she knew the brunette was close again. Having seen his once flaccid dick had swelled again from eating him out. Bending down to place her head next to his ear to huskily whisper, “Soon, love. Now flip back over for me.”

Josh groaned again as flipped onto his back as he pulled himself onto the bed. Serah took hold of his legs and placed them on her shoulders. Stopping to admire the beauty of his lust filled body. An arm sprawled above his head now and the other on his stomach. Another whine, along with the shifting legs, snapped her back into reality of what was happening. Guiding the cock into him to feel the ungodly warmth and tightness engulfing her very being. Both groaning from the union between them. Josh’s back arched as his legs stiffens to draw his lover closer. Bottoming out after a torturous sensation of being inside Josh. Resisting the urge to pull out and start pounding him into the bed. The bliss she was feeling was heaven. One she never felt before until now. Snow never even dared to allowed her near his butt with her cock. Never letting her top like she desired so badly but she had Josh now. The perfect little minx of a bottom who had said cock stuffed up his ass while looking divine.

Clutching josh thighs, Serah pulled out till the head was left in then thrusting back in hard. Pulling out and thrusting back in. Setting a pattern of rough sex and delirious moans echoing in the room.

“Fuck, harder,” Josh groused out as he pawed at the sheets and stomach. She tightens her grip, fingers sinking into the meaty thighs, and follows his will. Driving deeper and harder with each thrust in near wild abandonment. Occasionally brushing against his prostate that allowed her ears to be filled with the music of his cries and moans. Driving Serah to continue until they reached their desired completion. A scream and a howl pierced the air of the room like a spear. Josh cumming untouched over his stomach as Serah filled him up with her seed. Milking everything, she was worth till over flowed. Seeping around her cocked while she continued to fuck his wet hole. Riding out her high till nothing was truly left inside. Pulling out with a sloppy, squelching pop that released a flow of cum from the gaping hole. She groaned as she laid down next to her lover before wrapping her arms around his waist. Drawing him close to get him to do the same. Falling sleep on top of the sheets in each other arms.

**Ȣ**

Months had passed snice that night they were together. Kick starting a relationship that was greeted with mixture from the group. Lightening supporting her but still gave Josh a warning about hurting her. Though he had quickly wormed his way into Serah sister heart. Many of the group following suit apart from Snow. Believing he she couldn’t do better than him or some weird sort of jealousy that her heart easily found someone else. Someone that was on was the same wavelength. A jealousy which grew once the new couple found out Josh was pregnant. Both were shocked of course but greeted it as good news. Happy that something was coming out of their union. Although Snow had made it known he was not happy about it. Seeing it as something as unnatural. Despite all the things the group had went through in their previous life. They chose to ignored and went on them with lives planning for the child. Never noticing how the ex-ice wielder had distanced himself from everyone. This might have been due to the fact everyone had something to say to the man that made him keep his distance. So, when their child was born, everyone had greeted their precious little one into the world. Their precious child, Opsis Farron-Maxwell.

They knew they might take some time before they marry, but they knew their love was there. Love for each other and for their child. Using time and love in this world to truly start over and make up for the things they couldn’t experience before. Never forgetting how they started while their path of the future was now unclear.

-

Ceres (Goddess): Is the goddess of agriculture, grain crops, fertility and mothe

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)


End file.
